Marvel Madness
by Dr. Crow
Summary: Reposted and lower the rating to T.  Still a NegimaMarvel Mangaverse crossover though.
1. Ch 1 Evil Alliance

I don't own Negima! that's Ken Akamatsu and I don't own any characters from Marvel wish I did or at least got the profits from their last few movies damn that's a lot of dough.

I've decided to make this fic "T" now and to fix one or two errors I made with this Chapter. Why change it? Well I realized that most of the chapters for this story would be "T" anyway so why not separate the two so these fic will be "T" now. Any lemons I had will be posted later and a separate title anyway thank you for reading and please review. Oh and girls with Pactios in my story Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Haruna, Ku Fei, Yue, Makie, Chisame, and Kazumi. More maybe later, but for now I think the 7 who have it in the manga and the 3 I picked is enough for now. See if you hadn't got that far yet in the manga I haven't technically spoiled it for you I didn't say which of the 7 was it so would that be a mild-spoiler? Damn it there I go rambling on again.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/Dream/Daydream_

Ch. 1: Evil Alliance

Location: outside the residence of Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Chachamaru Rakuso…

Inside the house Chachamaru is preparing dinner for her mistress when she hears a knock at the door. Chachamaru stops what she is doing and heads towards the front door.

'I wonder who it can be this late at night?' thinks Chachamaru to herself as she heads towards the front door, 'Negi-Sensei isn't scheduled to train with the mistress today. And he is one of the few who would show up at this hour.' Just for a second a strange mental image plays before her…

"_Negi-Sensei what are you doing here?" asks Chachamaru. "Well… I…er…," replies the young teacher. "I shall fetch the Mistress," states the android as she turns and begins to go and fetch her master when Negi grasps her hand causing a sudden gasp to come from the android. "Chachamaru-San I didn't come to see Master Evangeline." Y-You didn't?" asks Chachamaru wondering if it was the emotion called fear that made her not turn towards the young wizard. "You see Chachamaru-Chan I wanted to see you." "R-r-re-Really?" says Chachamaru as she turns around to face him. "Yes you see I love you Chachamaru and I want to be with you," says Negi with big eyes with stars around him. "Negi," starts Chachamaru with a lone tear streaking down her cheek, "I love you as well." Chachamaru gets down on her knees and brings her head towards Negi, "Negi-Kun…"_

'Huh?' thinks Chachamaru as she snaps out of her trance, 'What was that now?' "Heh-heh daydreaming on the job Cha-Chan? Maybe about a certain young Magi?" asks Chachazero with a big grin. "What do you mean Chachazero?" her cheeks heating up a little. "You know what I'm talking about, did Negi take you in his arms and give you a big ol' wet one on the lips?" asks Chachazero whose grin grew even bigger. "I don't know…" "Of course you do. If you don't want to share I understand, but at least tell me if he got on base or better yet did he make a homerun?" Chachamaru stares at the little doll for a minute before kicking her across the room. "It was soooooo worth it," says the doll lying behind the sofa.

"Yes may I help you?" asks Chachamaru as she opens the door and sees a man standing out in the rain. The man stood around 6'3 his goatee pointed outwards a little trace of gray on the tip. His black hair also has traces of gray on the sides. The man wore a dark green cloak and a lighter green suit under the cloak. His red tie had a blue sapphire gem in the middle of it. Though he wore a charming smile his dark emerald eyes showed a darker meaning behind this man. What amazes Chachamaru even more is that even though this man in front of her was standing outside in a storm not a drop of rain touched his person. "Yes my dear I am here to see the mistress of the house?" speaks the man. "May I ask your business with my mistress?" "Of course, how rude of me," says the man bowing slightly, "My name is Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo and I am a… old acquaintance of Evangeline "the Puppet Master."" After hearing this man call her master by one of her old monikers Chachamaru's eyes turn from blue to red. "At ease child I have come in peace you have my word," says Mordo waving his hands in front of him realizing that the android saw him as a threat to her master. "Who is it Chachamaru?" asks Evangeline as she walks down the stairs in a bathrobe drying her hair with a towel. "Ah Evangeline it has been too long," says Mordo with a grin noticing her attire, "Still as…elegant as ever I see." "Mordo!?"

Later as the two sit across from each with only a coffee table separating the two Chachamaru brings them two cups full of tea, "Thank you," says Mordo taking his cup. "That will be all for right now Chachamaru," says Evangeline as she takes her cup from her android servant. "Very good Mistress. If you need anything else I will be finishing your dinner," she turns towards Baron Mordo, "Will you be joining us Baron Mordo-San?" "Well…" starts Mordo until Evangeline interrupts him. "The Baron won't be staying that long." "Very well then, if you will excuse me," says the android as she bows and turns and heads towards the kitchen. "Well…" speaks Evangeline after a few minutes of silence, "what do you want Mordo?" "Hmmm…" says Mordo smelling his tea, "Do I detect a hint of cyanine in here?" "If it's good for taking care of rats then it should be good enough for a weasel like you," answers Evangeline with a small smirk. Mordo makes a hand gesture and the cup of tea glows blue for a minute when it stops he takes a sip, "Minus the cyanine you servant makes a tasty cup of tea." "If you will stop making small talk and tell me what you want!" "My dear Eva," says Mordo laying his cup on the coffee table, "it's been seventeen years since last we met. I just wanted to get reacquainted." "An eternity wouldn't seem like long enough of seeing a slime ball like you Mordo." "You wound me Evangeline. After all this time being here with only your dolls to keep you company I thought you might enjoy having a male caller. Oh wait you have one lately haven't you? Want was his name? Nathan? Norton? Nigel? Oh yes I remember now his name was Negi, Negi Springfield." Mordo notices Evangeline's eye twitch, "And you even took him as your apprentice. You sure have change from that girl I remember hanging from the "Thousand Master's" coattails. I mean you even got rid of that annoying pup…" stops when he notices a blade near his neck, "…pet." "And what annoying puppet would that be?" asks the puppet with an evil grin. "Ah-Ha, ha, ha there you are Chachazero! I wonder if Eva got tired of you and threw you in a wood chipper." The puppet jumps from the sofa onto the coffee table, "The Master, do that to me? No way!" the doll spins around towards her master, "We all know I'm the Master's Favorite." "Yes well," begins Mordo, "I'm just surprised to hear that "Dark Evangeline" had taken on an apprentice is all. Then I had a thought, maybe she's doing this because she hopes one day that the "Thousand Master" will return and notice what she has done by toughing his son up that he'll swoop her up in his arms and sail of with her into the sunset?" "That would seem like the most likely choice, but I don't think it is," says Chachazero with a small grin. "You two better st…," starts Evangeline before she is interrupted by Mordo. "Then I thought could it be that Evangeline could have fallen for a ten year old?" "I bet that's it!" exclaims an excited Chachazero as she begins a little dance while singing, "Evangeline and Negi lying in a tree F-U-C-ACK!!!" The doll is stopped abruptly as Evangeline punches the doll sending her flying into the wall, "SHUT UP!!!" "Heh-heh sorry Mistress." "I have a few theories. Like maybe his potential got to you? Maybe because he looks almost identical to the Nagi? Because he probably is the only other man, besides Nagi, who treats you like a lady instead of the cold blooded murder that you are, or were. No I think the real reason is… because he is the same height as you!" Evangeline stands there for a minute red faced giant vein on her head before she kicks him in the head sending him flying into the wall.

"Well I guess I deserve that," says Mordo chuckling while wiping the blood off his forehead. "If you must know Mordo, I only took the boy as my disciple because it amuses me to do so," says Eva a little red, "And I'll drink his blood when I'm good and ready." "And that will be…?" "None of your damn business!" "Don't you want to be free of this ridiculous curse?" asks Mordo as he walks towards Evangeline. "Not another step closer Mordo!" says Evangeline with a sneer as she pulls out some potions. Mordo replies with an evil grin, "Do you think measly potions can affect someone of my caliber do you?" "Only one way to find out," says Evangeline as she tosses the potions at Mordo which explode and a wave of ice heads towards Mordo. Mordo raises his hand the cold wave hits some sort of barrier. Ice surrounds where Baron Mordo stands, but he is unscathed by Evangeline's attack. "How sad it is to see "The Undying Wizard," someone whose very name could send nervous chills down even the bravest mans spine, reduce to this," Mordo says with a small grin. "Grrr…" responds Evangeline with a scowl. Chachamaru appears from the kitchen, "Do you acquire assistance Mistress?" "Yeah let's chop him up!" yells an excited Chachazero pulling out two butcher knives. "Now, now ladies," says Mordo trying to regain control of the situation, "I only came to offer my assistance for tomorrow night." "Tomorrow night?" asks a confused Evangeline. "Surely you haven't forgotten tomorrow is a full moon?" "Uh…" states Evangeline scratching the back of her head with a small blush. "It also happens that tomorrow is a red moon." "A red moon…" "That's right your powers would be doubled. You could easily overtake the child even if he had help from one of those girls he's made a Pactio with. Of course though to be honest you powers should be more than enough especially with the company your own partners." "B…But…" starts Evangeline not making eye contact with Mordo blush still on her cheeks. 'Ho ho,' thinks Mordo as he walks near Evangeline and whispers in her ear, "If you are afraid of killing him I know this seal that will make sure he doesn't die and you'll finally be free to do as you please." "And what do you get out of this Mordo?" asks Evangeline with a raised eyebrow. "Why I gain a powerful ally who could destroy one of my foes or something like that." She gives him a questioning glance, "Of course if you like the school life by all means continue it. Or if you want you could wait until the brat has become a powerful wizard and breaks the curse, of course this will probably only take a decade or two. Hey maybe the Thousand Master isn't even dead and he'll come and keep his promise," says Mordo as he turns around and begins to heads towards the door, "Well I've wasted enough of your time so I'll…" "WAIT!!!" shouts Eva, "So this seal will keep Negi alive and yet allow me drink his blood and break this curse?" Mordo smiles, "Of course Evangeline." Evangeline scans his eyes to see if he was lying, "Okay you have a deal." "Excellent!"

To be continued… (The worst three words you can read ain't it?)

Profile: Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo (most of these stats are how I've re-imagined him except for the History)

Height: 6'3

Age: 39

Weight: 208

Hair: Black (but turning white on the sides)

Eyes: Green

History: Mordo has always been a rival of Dr. Stephen Strange no matter what universe these two seem to be in. In the original Marvel series Mordo was a student of the Ancient One when Strange came looking for a way to get his hands cure. The Ancient One began to train Strange in the mystic arts as well. One day Strange uncovered a plan of Mordo's to kill the Ancient One and warned him. So Mordo got the boot and Strange succeeded the Ancient One to become the Sorcerer Supreme of his Dimension. For years Mordo and Strange have battled each other. Mordo serves the dreaded Dormammu and tries to bring him forth into their dimension. Mordo also has a daughter which might play a role in a future story. Mordo is currently dead if I remember right, but in comics no one ever stays dead. In the Marvel Mangaverse Mordo was pretty pathetic so I decided to re-imagine him because a naked, whiney guy just isn't cool like the way I've retooled him right?


	2. Ch 2 The Trap is Sprung & Mordo's Goal

Hello again! First of I don't own any characters from Negima! or any of Marvel's characters and I am not making any money out of this. Anyway usually after I tell you Hello and tell you I tell you I don't own the characters that appear in the fanfictions I write you should skip anything else I said until you get to the story. Because if you read my rants and stuff you'll know I like to hear myself talk, well most the time anyway when I'm listening to myself or reading what I've typed I realize I'm a can short of a six pack. Thank you NSKruger who reviewed this story when it was "M" while the rating has change the plot hasn't so your about to see what's gonna happen. So enjoy and…uh if it's not too much trouble please review. If you like or just telling me I goofed, which will probably happen, or if it's terrible; I like to hear what you think.

Ch. 2: The Trap is Sprung and the True Goal of Baron Mordo

Five o'clock in the evening at Asuna's, Konoka's, and Negi's room we find those said three and Setsuna about to sit down to dinner when the Headmaster rushes in and…

"Good evening Negi!" "Good evening Headmaster, "Says Negi bowing, "What can I do for you?" "Well I just wanted to inform you have to make rounds around the campus around 11 this evening." "Okay, but…" starts Negi but the Headmaster is already heading out the door. "Well talk later I have to inform the other Teachers that they'll also have to make rounds as well. "Was that Grandpa?" asks Konoka bringing out plates of food. "Apparently," says Setsuna.

Outside the Headmaster's Office…

The Headmaster steps inside his office and shuts the door, "I'm sorry about this I hope you are not to uncomfortable?" "Well, besides an itchy nose I'm fine," says another Headmaster tied to his chair by mystic bonds. "Yes well," starts the first Headmaster as a glow surrounds him and he is replaced with Baron Mordo, "I would have normally just have killed you, but I promised Eva that no one would dies today." Mordo walks over to the Headmaster and sits in the empty chair across the desk. "What is it that you want here?" "Well that's a secret, but I can tell you that it involves the young Negi Springfield. Of course your granddaughter could easily be his replacement. After all she is innocent and powerful." The Headmaster shoots him an angry look. "Now, now the wheels have already begun to turn and it's too late to change the actors now so your granddaughter is safe for now." "What do you plan to do with Negi?" Mordo stares at the Headmaster for a minute then he glares with an evil grin, "Let's say after midnight the world as you know it will cease to be." "Well, we can't have that," says someone behind him. "Gateau's pup, eh?" says Mordo not evening bothering to turn around. "How did you know it was me," asks Takamichi. "Well one, you are probably the only one strong enough who could get past my barrier around this room without my noticing it. Two, if anyone else got past the barrier they would have struck me hoping they caught me off guard, and three…" pauses Mordo for a minute as he gets up and faces Takamichi with his evil grin still present, "…you smoke those same filthy cigarettes that weakling Gateau smoked."

Back at Asuna's, Konoka's, and Negi's room…

"You're sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" asks Asuna. "Of course, I just need to make some rounds tonight. Should be easy." "All right then," sighs Asuna. "Strange why Grandfather would ask you to make the Night Rounds?" asks Konoka. "I heard there has been an unknown man spotted on the campus for the last couple of nights. Anytime someone has approached him he has disappeared. Even Takahata-Sensei lost him. So we talking about someone who is very skilled," says Setsuna. "Now that I think of it I thought I overheard Makie talking to Ako about how they saw some guy near the gymnasium. And when they called out to him he vanished," says Asuna who then takes a bite of her food. "Maybe it's another ghost haunting this school? Maybe Sayo will have a new friend?" says Negi with a smile. "I somehow doubt it, begins Setsuna, "I have detected something amiss at the school something evil it sends chills down my spine. Surely you must have also sense an unusual presence as well Sensei?" "Well now that you mention I have been having this uncomfortable feeling these past few days." "Then if this stranger is the reason then what is his reason for skulking around the campus?" asks Setsuna. "Well maybe he's here for the World Tree or maybe he's here to find an old book from Library Island?" suggests Asuna. "Perhaps…" Setsuna starts, but stops when she sees Konoka picking at her food deep in thought, "Ojosama is there something wrong?" "Huh," says Konoka looking up from her food then looks embarrassed, "Oh! Uh no nothing's wrong Set-Chan." "Hey Konoka-San…" says Negi putting his hand on Konoka's shoulder, "…if something's wrong you can tell us." "Well…" starts as she looks Negi and blushes a little forgetting how mature the ten year old could be, "It's just that my Grandpa seemed strange like he was a different person."

Back at the Headmaster's office…

"Yeah I guess I did pick up his habit," says Takamichi with a small grin. Mordo lets out a sigh and shakes his head, "You're also an impossible one to rile up just like he was. I mean the least you do is give me an angry scowl or even an eye twitch. C'mon throw me a freaking bone!" "Heh, heh sorry," says Takamichi scratching his head, "So you're after Negi, huh? Well I can't let you do that, sorry." "Hmph! I know you're a lot stronger than you were when you were Gateau's student. Heck you even manage to grace the covers of a couple of magazines. Pretty impressive considering what a flop you are. But you don't think you can take me on boy, do you?" says Mordo whose hands begin to glow green. "Only one way to find out," says Takamichi putting out his cigarette. The two stare at each other for a minute before charging at each other.

"What do you mean?" asks Asuna. "I mean didn't he somehow, I don't know, seem different? He didn't even say hello to me or anyone else," "Well I mean he didn't seem like himself then again he did have to inform the other teachers about making night rounds," says Setsuna trying to comfort the girl. "I'm sure that's it. He was just in a rush that's all," says Asuna. "Maybe you're right." "I'm sure that nothing is wrong Konoka-San," says Negi.

A few hours later at the Headmaster's office…

"Heh," says Mordo wiping blood from his chin with one hand while his other hand is holding an unconscious Takamichi by the throat, "You have definitely improved." Mordo looks around the wrecked office, "Sorry about your office old man," as he lets Takamichi's prone form fall into a chair. "Is he…?" asks the Headmaster with worry. "He'll live. Just a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a few bumps and bruises. Nothing a skilled Healer couldn't fix in a couple of minutes. But I must admit," Mordo grabs his ribs and begins to heal them; "If I had misjudge his last attack he would have beaten me. I should just go ahead and kill him so he won't interfere with any future plans, but then again I promised Evangeline no one would die today. Ah well tomorrow is another day." Mordo looks at his watch, "My almost three hours since we begun battling. Well that's one way to kill some time," he casts a spell that puts enchanted bonds on Takamichi, "I hate to run but I'm suppose to meet Evangeline in a few minutes and it would be very rude to keep a lady waiting. Don't worry old man those bonds around you two and the barrier that keeps people out of this room will vanish a little after midnight. But by then it will be too late to stop me," Mordo then walks out the door.

Outside around the Campus a few minutes until 9 p.m.…

"Are you going to go through this Mistress?" asks the android Chachamaru. "Why shouldn't I Chachamaru? Don't I deserve to be free to roam these lands as I please?" asks an irked Evangeline. "It's not that you don't, I'm just saying what about Negi-Sensei? He trusts you even with his life and he respects you as one of his masters. I'm just wondering if you are worried about betraying his trust, or if you are afraid that you might end up killing him?" Evangeline stares at her servant for a minute, "I'm sure he'll understand when it's all over and Mordo has given his word that this seal will make sure that he lives through this." "But can you trust him?" "I don't," says Chachazero atop of Chacahmaru's head, "He reeks of blood and deceit, normally I like that in a guy, but not him. Especially if I think he's gonna double-cross us." "He's not lying," says Evangeline. "But can you be sure?" asks the android with a worry look. "When you live as long as I have you can tell if someone is lying to you. But then again it doesn't mean he doesn't have something up his sleeve. After all when we last met we weren't exactly buddies." "So what do you think he is planning?" "I'm not su…" stops when she feels Mordo's presence. "Sorry I'm late I sort of hit a snag," says Mordo bowing. "Surely the old man didn't cause you so much trouble?" Evangeline asks with a smirk. "No I surprised him and caught him before he had a chance to even cast a spell. It was Takamichi Takahata, he was tough tho' almost beat me." "You didn't kill anybody did you?" asks Evangeline with a glare. "Of course not Eva-San," says with a smirk, "Tho' Takamichi might be a little worse for ware, but they won't be able to leave that office; or escape their bonds for that matter; until after midnight and by then it'll be too late to interfere with our plan." "Hmmm… "Our plan?" So far it's been all your show Mordo. I still like to know why you're so eager to help me?" asks Evangeline starring down Mordo. Mordo smiles, "It seems that you don't trust me. I have given you my word, and am I not a man of my word." Evangeline lets out a growl, "You're plotting something Mordo and I don't like it!" "If I am plotting something my dear Evangeline; then that's for me to know and you to find out. Besides…" says Mordo pauses his grin increasing, "…there's still a time for to reconsider my most generous offer. Although this might be your last chance for freedom from this curse the Thousand Master put on you. So what will it be, Eva-San?" Mordo watches and enjoys the display of emotions that crosses through Evangeline's face before she answers, "Okay, lets' do it…" The Four then vanish.

Back at our Favorite Threesome's Apartment around 10:30p.m.…

"YAWN!!!" bellows out Negi as he gets prepared for his nightly rounds. Chamo climbs onto his shoulder, "You know big Bro this seems a little suspicious." "What does Chamo-Kun?" "That this whole business with the Headmaster wanting you to make rounds at night, especially with a full moon out no less!" "Why should a full moon be a problem?" asks a clueless Negi. Albert lets out a big sigh, "Because a certain vampire might be after a certain mage's blood for a midnight snack!" "You mean Eva-San?" Chamo falls off of Negi's shoulder he then climbs back up before replying sarcastically, "Oh no, not that sweet angel. I just heard Count Dracula was in town and… of course I mean Evangeline Big Bro! It wouldn't be the first time she has come after your blood you know." Hey the Master has change," says Negi coming to her defense, "Deep down I know she's a good person." "Well maybe we should come as back up," says Asuna with a worried look. "Don't worry Asuna-San I'll be fine after all the other teachers are suppose to be on patrol after all. You two go ahead and go to bed I'll be quite when I get back," says Negi as he and Chamo depart. Asuna looks at Konoka, "We best make some calls."

Campus Grounds thirty minutes until midnight…

"Well so far so good, huh Chamo-Kun?" asks Negi to his ermine friend. "Yeah I only hope we make it until dawn." "Now Chamo-Kun I told you that Eva-San is a changed person." "Sure and Hitler was a saint." "I heard that vermin!" "Eep!!" says a nervous Chamo. Evangeline drops down in her adult form in front of Negi and Chamo along with Chachamaru, Chachazero, and Baron Mordo. "Look I was right there SHE is! And she brought Count Dracula to!!" says a panicked Albert. "I'm not Dracula. I am Baron Karl Mordo at your service," says Mordo bowing slightly. "Not good enough to be a Count, huh big guy?" "Filthy vermin learn to respect you peers," says Mordo as he raises his finger and fires a green blast that connects with Albert knocking him of Negi's shoulder and knocking him a few feet away. "Chamo-Kun!!!" says Negi with fear. "Mordo I thought I told you no one's suppose to die!" says Evangeline furious. "Don't worry. The weasel will be fine…ish. Perhaps next time he'll know when to keep his mouth shut." "Don't worry Aniki I'm all right just whomp him one for me!" says the ermine coughing up some smoke. "Right!" says Negi as he unwraps his wand as he charges at Mordo. "Perfect," mutters Mordo who mutters something unheard. Out of nowhere a blue circle with strange symbol appears around Mordo, Evangeline, and Negi forming a barrier that encircles them. "Wha…" says Negi as he begins to float a little above the ground unable to move, "What's happening!?" "Don't worry Aniki! I'm coming to help ya!!" says Chamo charging with his ermine size bat with nails in it. He hits the barrier with the bat snapping the bat in two. He stares at the barrier for a minute and scratches his stomach he picks up a pebble and tosses it at the barrier the pebble bounces off it. He then pulls out a cigarette and begins to smoke it, "Sorry Big Brother I tried!" "What about helping me!?!?" asks Negi with tears in his eyes. "I'm not powerful enough to shatter this barrier!" "Then go get Asuna, Setsuna, anybody but hurry!!" "Right!!!" says Chamo as he runs off.

Chachamaru press a finger against the barrier but pulls back when she fells an electric discharge, 'I also cannot enter the barrier. Negi-Sensei…' Evangeline walks with a small grin over to Negi, "Well good evening boya, nice night isn't?" "It sure is M-Master," answers nervously, "What are you doing out here on such a nice night?" "What do you think?" she asks sweetly. "Uh are you out on a date with him?" "No I don't date worms." "Hey! Standing right here!" says Mordo frustrated. "Um are you because you want to train with me?" "Not exactly." "Sigh… are you here to get a "bite" to eat?" "Bingo!" says Evangeline turn back to her younger self, "You were always bright boya."

Somewhere not to far away…

"Gotta get help!" says Chamo as he rushes towards somewhere, "But where do I go!?" He begins to run in a circle, 'Asuna!? Setsuna!? Ku Fei!? Maybe Mana!? Argh!! This is too hard, what do I… Umph!?!?' He runs into Asuna's leg as he turns the corner, "Chamo? Where's Negi!?" "Its bad Anchan Evangeline and this guy named Mordo jump him and now she's gonna drain Aniki!! We got to gather everyone and…" "What about Negi-Sensei?" asks a worried Nodoka as she comes running around the corner with Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Mana, Kaede, Makie, Haruna, Chisame, and Kazumi.

Back to Negi and Evangeline…

"Well, boya," says Evangeline as she rubs her index finger in circles on Negi's chest, "Time to "dig in."" "Wait Master there has to be another way!" "And that would be…?" "Well once I become a full fledge Master Magi I would break the curse!" "How many years will that take? Three years? A decade? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can wait that long," she says licking her lips and barring her fangs and moves closer to Negi's neck. Negi feels her breath on his neck and lets out a moan, "M-Master…uh…don't…" Evangeline is just a breath away from Negi's neck when she he hears Chachamaru's words from earlier, _'He trusts you even with his life and he respects you as one of his masters. I'm just wondering if you are worried about betraying his trust, or if you are afraid that you might end up killing him,'_ she also thinks about all the times they train and her heart skips a beat and a small blush forms on her cheeks, 'I can't do it but why? I couldn't have fallen for him… could I? No, that can't be it, I must be going soft,' she thinks while her blush deepens.

Mordo watches the scene before him, "Well go ahead Evangeline sink your fangs into him." "I…can't…" "Mistress…" says a somewhat relieved Chachamaru. "Master…" says Negi as he stares into the eyes of his Master. "Boya I'm sorry I, Huh!?" begins Evangeline until she is interrupted by clapping. "Bravo Evangeline, bravo! You played your part to a tee. Tho' I must admit I was kind of nervous near the end," says Mordo applauding. "What do you me…Ugh!!" says Evangeline interrupted as a blast from Mordo which sends her flying out of the barrier and into a nearby way. Mordo notices her getting up, "Still alive eh? Well I guess you have survived worse over the years haven't you?" "What are you doing Mordo!?!" asks an enraged Evangeline. "What I intended to do from the beginning my dear Eva. I knew from the moment I saw you yesterday that you've grown weak. The cold, dark Evangeline who, alongside the Thousand Master, defeated me was no more. When we fought you had just met the Thousand Master, and yet he had already begun to tear down the walls of your heart that you've built around your heart. Did he mange to completely shatter that wall or was it his son and your fellow classmates. I can only imagine what it was like to live for over give hundred years to be hunted and feared no matter where you went. The only "friends you had were dolls. Then all of a sudden you had people who knew what you were and what you've done over half a millennium and yet accept you. For the first time since becoming a vampire you had friends. Rather you admit it or not the ten year old girl who lost her childhood inside you must have been crying." "Damn you…" "Oh sorry I got off topic didn't I? You see over the years I have studied many tomes and books. Until a few weeks ago I discovered this certain passage, "And under the moon when it is red like blood at the stroke of midnight, sacrifice a mage of power and innocence. Upon so will his blood open the gate to darkness and his soul will keep the being of the dark here to rule this world," or something like that." "You mean…" Mordo gives a big smile, "That's right Eva my Master, the Dreaded Dormammu." "Then why go to all this? There must have been just as powerful mages near your castle in Transylvania?" "Of course there was, but it was more fun this way. I mean I've known for the last six years that you've be cursed here, I found it hilarious. After that whole Budokai Tournament this school had not to long ago I learned that this young man, the son of the Thousand Master, was teaching here. With the knowledge of the sacrifice I decided to investigate here. Imagine my surprise when I got here and imagine my surprise. You've must have notice it two everyone in your class has great magical potential. Of course this school also has a couple of potential mages outside your class as well. But the two that stood out the most were Mister Springfield here and the Headmaster's granddaughter, tho' she might be have even greater potential then him. I also found out that he's your student which also tickled me. So I decided why not get two birds with one stone? I can get revenge on you and the Thousand Master. I can watch as you suffer trying to decide what you should do and I get to know where ever the Thousand Master is will know that the man he spared killed his son."

Evangeline looks shocked for a minute before regaining her composure, "So somehow you lied to me! That barrier wouldn't have…" "Oh no it would have. I had to make sure you would trust me to go along with the script. And speaking of that…," Mordo makes a gesture while speaking an incantation and the symbol in the circle changes shapes and from blue to red, "There now we are almost ready to summon you master!" "Damn you Mordo! What makes you think I'll just let you carry out your plan!? Chachamaru!! Chachazero!! To me!!!" "Yes Mistress!" says her two servants almost simultaneously. "After I shatter his barrier I want you, Chachamaru, to get the boya away!" "Yes Mistress." "What about me? What kind I do," asks the crazed puppet. "Whatever your sick imagination can come up with, just leave Mordo barely alive. I want to feel the last bit of life slip through my fingers as crush his windpipe!" "Heh-heh! Thank you Mistress," says Chachazero as she raises her sword, "Now shall I carve up a leg or a wing? Maybe carve out his liver? So many ways to cause bodily harm so little time." "Thirty-one Arrows of Darkness!!" shouts Evangeline as she raises her hand and thirty-one darkness arrow streak towards Mordo. Mordo watches with a bored look as the spell is unable to shatter the barrier, "Is that it?" "W-What!?!? No way that barrier could be stronger than me!" "Normally you be right," says Mordo with a cocky grin, "With your power boosted I don't think I could last ten minutes with you in battle. But you see this?" he points at the sapphire on his tie, "This is one of the Sapphires of Athena which are used by magic casters all over the world to increase the strength barriers. So it would take someone with more skilled or knowledgeable of this barrier to shatter it." "Damn…"

"Stop!!" cries a booming voice. "Huh?" "What the…?" "Look Aniki I brought the Calvary!!" cries out Chamo on top of Asuna's shoulder. With Asuna is Setsuna, Ku Fei, Nodoka, Konoka, Chisame, Kaede, Makie, Yue, Haruna, and Kazumi. "Chamo-Kun I knew you wouldn't let me down!" cries Negi. "Hey where's Mana?" asks Kazumi. "She say she go get "special" bullets," says Ku Fei. "Ho, ho! Who are you all? His girlfriends?" asks Mordo with a smile as he points to Negi. "No where his partners," says Asuna. "So it's just about sex, huh?" "Not like that!!" cries out Asuna, "I mean like this!" She and the other girls, except Kaede, pull out their Pactio cards and cry out, "Adeat!!" And the ten girls are armed with their artifacts. Kaede pulls out the giant Fuma Shuriken from behind her. "Ah yes! Now I remember you're the girls who locked lips with young Negi, right? My, my so young and already he has kissed at lest ten girls. If you were going to live past today you would have been quite the player, having any woman you want. Alas that will not be since your life ends at midnight," says Mordo with a small smile. He then looks at his watch, "Well we still got seventeen minutes so why don't I call up some friends to keep your "partners" company until then?"

To be continue…

Oh yeah second Chapter is up. Anyway the next time it's Team Negi versus Mordo's henchman Black Talon and his army of well that would be telling I guess you'll find out next time until then peace out.


End file.
